


Five Things Bo and Steve Never Told Anyone

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: 5 Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things Bo and Steve Never Told Anyone

5 things Bo and Steve never told anybody, for merricatk

1\. About that night in Copenhagen. 

2\. That their fight was over more than just a girl. It was also about that night in Copenhagen.

3\. That Bo was the one who gave Steve's name to Victor Kiriakis's goons. He had been keeping tabs on Steve for years, and wasn't expecting Steve to last very long with them. It seemed like it would be an efficient way to get rid of him.

4\. That Steve couldn't pass the shooting test because of vision issues when he joined the Salem P.D., and Bo fixed the results. Every year.

5\. That Steve nearly succeeded in killing Bo out of revenge, shortly after he lost the eye. Bo still has the scars, but Hope never knew exactly what they were from.


End file.
